The 1792 Triwizard Tournament
by I'mthefifthmarauder
Summary: The Triwizard Tournament in 1792
1. Chapter 1 -- The Triwizard Tournament

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter world**

"Are you gonna enter?" My little sister asked me excitedly. "I'm gonna enter! This is going to be so cool!" The Triwizard Tournament had happened once already while I was at Hogwarts, at Durmstrang Institute. This year it was going to be at Beauxbatons Academy of Magic, and my sister and I were looking forward to it. It had happened when I was in my second year, but my name hadn't come out of the Goblet. I was hoping now that I was older, I had a better chance. My sister was in her foutth year now, and she looked about ready to burst from excitement.  
"Don't be silly!" Our mother said. "You'll never get in anyway."  
"But Trevor got to enter last time, and he was two years younger then me!" Allison complained. 'I'm going to enter no matter what mum says," she added to me in a whisper. Mum hugged Allison, and sent her and her trunk away to the group of children gathering around the portkey that would take us all to Hogwarts.  
"Trevor," my mum called me back. "Look after your sister, make sure she doesn't enter the Tournament."  
"Mum, you know her. She's going to enter no matter what anyone says."  
"I know," Mum said. "Good luck, and if you do get chosen, try not to get hurt." I sighed.  
"Mum, I'll be fine, good bye." I kissed her swiftly on the cheek, and went over to my sister, touching the portkey, which was an empty cardboard box, just as it started to glow blue. Seconds later, we were hurtling forward to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, knocking against each other, until we landed on the hard ground in Hogsmead.  
Most of the people around me had fallen over, but after making the journey by portkey six times before, I had managed to keep my balance, though felt a little sick. At least I didn't get severe nausea from the trip, there were some kids who would stay in the hospital wing for a day, missing the feast and the sorting. Some parents even had their kids travel to Hogsmead by floo powder instead. Although in my opinion, floo powder wasn't much better.  
"You get used to it," I told a first year who was massaging her shoulder where she had slammed into the ground. Then I reached out my hand to Alison, she took it, and I pulled her to standing position. Together we walked toward the thestral carriages, where the voice of the Gamekeeper, Marvin, was calling the first years to take them to the boats.  
By the carriages was a group of my friends, Travis, Marcie, and Kaylie. They had evidently been waiting for me. I invited Alison to join us, but she wanted to find a carriage with her own friends, so I let her go off, and the four of us climbed into the carriage. It was at least another twenty minutes however, before the final group of students arrived, and the carriages started to move.  
"You guys think you're going to enter the tournament?" I asked.  
"Totally!" Travis replied grinning delightedly. "To bad none of us got it last time thought."  
"We were twelve, of course we weren't going to be chosen," Marcie pointed out. "But I'm going for it." We all looked at Kaylie. She hadn't put her name into the Goblet last time.  
"Come on Kay." I nudged her gently. "If you don't go, who am I going to take to the Yule Ball?" Kaylie rolled her eyes, but smiled.  
"Fine!" she said reluctantly. I grinned at her.  
"What did you three do over the summer?" I asked.  
"Oh, my mum had a big dinner party, we all had to go. Mum brought Collin of course, biggest mistake ever." Marcie said, sighing. Collin was Marcie's four-year-old brother, and I could only guess that he had started screaming loudly about something or other, or maybe found the food table and started smashing everything, or stuffed himself so full he got sick. Both possibilities seemed equally likely.  
"My grandparents stayed for four weeks," Travis said right as we passed through the gate. "It was torture, my grandma still seems to think I'm eight. 'Okay, Travis, time for a bath. Would you like some help?'" He imitated. The four of us burst out laughing.  
The carriage soon slowed and came to a stop. I got out first, and held out my hand for Kaylie to take. She did so, and I helped her down to the ground. Together, we climbed the stone steps into the entrance hall, lit with torches. We followed the students in front of us, a group of Slytherin fifth years who were chatting happily upon being reunited, into the Great Hall  
We found a seat together at the Gryffindor table. I spotted my sister taking a seat at the Ravenclaw table with a boy named Chase Keeler. I covered my mouth with my hand to keep from laughing. Kaylie raised her eyebrows at me, and Nearly Headless Nick, who was floating by, gave me a concerned look.  
But it was forgotten a few moments later when the new first years walked in with Professor Burnsworth. Burnsworth placed a large, patched hat on a stool at the front of the hall and the hat began to sing. I didn't really pay attention, I was looking at Kaylie, whose gaze was fixed intently at the front of the room. Her mesmerizing blond hair sparkled in the candle light, and I stared at it for a few seconds. Not that I liked Kaylie for her looks, although she was very beautiful; I liked her because she was smart, and funny, and brave, and she could really kick someone's butt if she wanted to.  
Marcie nudged me gently, and I realized my mouth had been hanging open slightly. I physically shook myself, and Marcie had to stifle her giggles in her sleeve. I refocused on the sorting, the song was just ending:  
So come and put me on your head,  
And I will see your mind  
To see what house you'll go to  
For me to decide.  
The students started to clap, and I joined in. Then Burnsworth pulled out a list of names, and the noise quieted; he began to read.  
"Allen, Cora," A small girl walked up to the stool. Looking proud, but nervous, she sat on the stool, placed the hat on her head, and moments later, it called, "Ravenclaw!" and Cora Allen went to join the Ravenclaws. Next, Burnsworth called "Anderson, Melisa," who was sorted into Gryffindor. Austin and Lydia Baker were both sorted into Hufflepuff, and Oscar Cooley became a Gryffindor. I tried to remember my own sorting, six years ago.  
"Brown, Trever," Burnsworth called. I stepped up to the stool, and sat down on it, placing the hat carfully on my head. I was glad that the hat covered my eyes, because otherwise I would have had to stare at the hundreds of older students with their eyes fixed directly on me.  
"Mmmm..." said the hat slowly. "You're father was in Gryffindor, and you're mother was in Ravenclaw. Yes I can see both of them in you. Your bravery and your brains, both important, but I think you be belong in GRYFFINDOR!" The last word echoed around the hall, and I quickly pulled the hat off of my head. I didn't really like the way it could see into my mind. I hurried down to the Gryffindor table, and looked up again to see "Call, Kaylie," sorted into Gryffindor." She took the empty seat beside me, and I introduced myself.  
I jumped suddenly in surprise; Marcie was elbowing me again. The sorting was at the "R"s, "Rzepczynski, Ryan" was being sorted into Slytherin.  
"Eight more letter's to go." I groaned, although normally no one's last name began with "X" or "Z." Even so, the sorting finished a lot faster then I had expected (ending on "West, Kenneth.)  
Professor Ainsley stood up and began speaking. "Now, I have many announcements," Many people groaned. "But I am sure you would like to eat first, so let the feast begin." Instantly, the golden plates filled with food, and I chose a nice piece of steak. I began to dig in, when Kaylie tapped me on the shoulder. She grinned at me, and I cut a small piece for her, then I stabbed it with my fork, and held it out to her. She put her hand over mine to steady the fork, and carefully took the piece of with her teeth. If anyone could make eating steak graceful, she did it.  
"Ugh, you guys make me sick." Marcie said rolling her eyes. Kaylie rolled her eyes right back. Then smiled at me. I wrapped my arm around her shoulder, and kissed the side of her head softly, then went back to my steak.  
Roughly an hour and a half later, the golden plates had cleared, and Ainsley stood up to talk.  
"As many of you know, the Triwizard Tournament is taking place this year at the Beauxbatons Academy of Magic." she said. "There will be a group of those who want to go, taken to Beauxbatons to put their names into the Goblet of Fire, for a chance to be selected to be the champion of Hogwarts. This champion will get to preform a set of three tasks in front of their piers, and our foreign friends. There are three champions, one for each school. The champion with the best score at the end of the Tournament will win it for their school. Good luck. We will be leaving Hogwarts on October the 30th with the group of students who wish to enter. While I am away with the students at Beauxbatons, Professor Burnsworth will act as Headmaster. Lessons start tomorrow, and I encourage you all to get some sleep. Goodnight."  
There was a sudden rise in the noise level, as the students began to get out of their seat and make their way to their respective house common rooms. I followed Travis up the marble staircase, Marcie and Kaylie right behind me. We made our way toward Gryffindor Tower, following the steady stream of people.  
"What's the password?" I asked Abbey, a prefect in her sixth year.  
"Phoenix," Abbey told me before walking off. I repeated the password to the Fat Lady, and she allowed us to enter.  
"Goodnight," I told the girls, yawning widely, making Kaylie stifle a yawn of her own.  
"night, Trev," she told me. Marcie just waved her hand vaguely, and followed Kaylie, who was starting to make her way up the stairs to the girls' dormitories. Travis and I proceeded to climb the boy's staircase. Our dormitory was at the top of the tower, and by the time we got there, I was fighting back another yawn.  
"Long day, huh?" Michael asked when we entered the room. I nodded, and crashed onto my bed. I got up again in a few minutes to change out of my school robes, and into my pajamas. I quickly closed the curtain of my four-poster around me, and undressed. When I was done changing, I laid back down on my pillow, and dropped into a deep sleep.


	2. Chapter 2 -- Transfiguration

I woke up early the next morning to find sunlight peaking through the small opening in the curtains around my four-poster. I threw back the curtains and blinked until my eyes became accustomed to the light. I quickly pulled on my black robes, and turned to rouse Travis who was snoring gently. The other boys had already gone to breakfast.  
"wha-?" Travis asked groggily. I rolled my eyes.  
"Get up!" I said. "We have class." Travis rolled out over, and pulled himself slowly out of bed. I sighed and left the dormitory. Breakfast was a dull ordeal. The sky had been covered in clouds overnight, and the ceiling was a murky grey. Kaylie was sitting at the far end of the Gryffindor table yawning over her toast. I sat next to her and put an arm around her shoulder. She closed her eyes and rested her head on my shoulder for a few moments, before Professor Leighton came up to us with our schedules.  
"What have we got today?" I asked no one in particular, withdrawing my arm to take Kaylie's paper, and compare our two. "Herbology, first period together," I started to say, but then Travis plopped down next to me, and stretched so that I had to lean away to avoid being poked in the eye. Marcie arrived with him, sitting on the opposite side of the table and stealing my schedule.  
"I was still looking at that," I told Marcie irritatedly, reaching across the table to snatch it back. Marcie held it behind her, out of my reach.  
"Well now I'm looking at it," she told me. I sighed, and continued to eat my breakfast. Only when the bell rang to signal the start of class,did she finally give it back to me. Fully refreshed from breakfast, Kaylie, Marcie and I headed outside to Herbology, while Travis had a free period. As we walked I continued to look over Kaylie's and my schedules, we had all the same classes today, including a free period after Transfiguration. Kalylie and I were both taking more classes then Travis and Marcie, and most of them were the same, but I had Care of Magical Creatures, and Kaylie had History of Magic instead. However, if we were going to go to Beauxbatons this year for the Tournament, it didn't really matter that much.  
Professor Hollins was waiting for us in green house three. On the table was five sets of three different plants, I recognized all of them. They were plants from our first year, Devil Snare, Puffapods, and Bouncing Bulbs.  
"To prepare for the N.E.W.T. tests this year, we are going to go over all the plants,"Professor Hollins said "Every one pick a group of plants and get to work on them." Kaylie, Marcie and I gathered around a set of plants and began trying to kill the devil snare. In minutes, it was surrounded by the flame, and we began working on the Bouncing Bulbs. Alia Thornburg, Joanna Ortiz and Eddie Nesbitt were the first to finish their plants, and Professor Hollins sent them to get another set of plants. We finished soon after, and he pointed out the plants for us too. There were Leaping Toadstools, Mandrakes, and Shrivelfigs. We each grabbed one of the plants, and took them back to our workspace.  
By the end of class, we had all finished four sets of plants, the three of us were sweating, and there was a bruise forming on my cheek where a Bouncing Bulb had smacked me. Professor Hollins had also assigned us an essay on the correct way to deal with a Venomous Tentacula  
"Ready for Transfiguration?" I asked Kaylie grabbing her hand and taking a deep breath.  
We met up again with Travis in the Great Hall, and we all walked towards the Transfiguration class room, getting there with five minutes to spare before the bell. We all sat in seat beside one another. I bent down to find my Transfiguration book, which was unfortunately buried at the bottom of my bag. I had pulled out half of my other books, several bottles of ink, and two crumple quills before I finally found it. I put the book on my desk, and pulled out my wand to put next to it. Then I dumped my books back into my bag, and carefully placed the ink bottles in with them. By that time, the rest of the student's had come in, and Professor Rutledge had begun to call roll.  
There was about twelve people in the Advanced Transfiguration class this year. The only other Gryffindor was William Epstein. But the only Hufflepuffs were Vincent McCann, and Spencer Shea, and the only Slyhtherin was Gabriel Valerio. The rest were all Ravenclaws. I only knew them all because they had been in the class last year.  
"Today we are going to be learning about human transfiguration, and over the next few weeks we are going to learn the theory, and practice on each other." Professor Rutledge said when he had finished calling off names. He then proceeded to talk about human transformation for the next twenty minutes. "Okay, find partner and start trying to turn them into a dog." Kaylie raised her hand. Professor Rutledge nodded to her.  
"What if we can't figure out how to change them back?" She asked.  
"That's what I'm here for." Rutledge told her. Kaylie nodded and then turned to me.  
"You can practice on me first, if you'd prefer that," I told her. She nodded. The first time she tried to no effect. She tried again.  
"Averte Canem," she said. I was still a person  
"That's okay-" I started to say, but it came out as a yelping bark. Kaylie failed to stifle her laughter and Marcie didn't even try. I coughed. "That's good," I said. My voice was hoarse, but back to normal.  
"Averte Canem." Kaylie said again. I felt a weird tingling sensation pass through my body. Kaylie's eyes widened, and she started to giggle again.  
"What?" I asked.  
"Nothing," Kaylie said through fits of giggles. But her eyes betrayed her, she was looking at my head. I brought my hands up, and found furry ears sticking out of my hair. I took one by the tip, and tried to look at it. It was black, and triangular. Behind me Travis was trying to laugh silently, but it wasn't working very well. I turned around. Then Kaylie snorted loudly. I turned my head back to her, and that was when I saw it. A large black tail was protruding from the back end of my robes. I sighed.  
Kaylie tried again and again, and soon, a snout had joined the tail and ears, and my hands were curling into paws.  
"Averte Canem!" She said for about the thirteenth or fourteenth time. (She had also said the spell several times non verbally to considerably smaller results.) The now familiar tingling feeling swept through me. I felt something in the back of my mind slip away. The color of the objects and people around me became murky, and dull, lifeless. What was I doing here? "Averte Canem!" There was a girl in front of me. Was she my master? I dropped to all fours and let out a welcoming bark. But then I felt as if my body was contracting painfully. I was getting smaller. I whimpered, and barked again. Was it something this girl: my master was doing? But then the feeling faded. Some one, not my master, picked my up. I growled, this person was male, and he was squeezing me. He also smelled like smoke.  
The man put me down on a smooth surface. It wasn't the floor. It was slimy and cold on my paws. I laid down and let the cool surface touch my belly. I made a soft noise of content. But now the man was speaking. He had a rough voice, and I couldn't understand what he was saying. But I was growing again, I could feel my tail shrinking slowly. The toes on my paws were elongating, and my fur appeared to be shooting backwards into my skin. Words poured into my head, my limbs felt like they were stretching. Kaylie's face swam before my eyes. The painful edges of the desk were digging into my stomach. I slid off. At first my legs didn't seem to want to work; I felt unbalanced, and my knees shook. I collapsed into the desk. That was when the bell rang, hurting my ears, still sensitive to sound. I clasped my hands over them and fell to my knees on the floor.  
"Wow," I said raspily, when Kaylie had helped me back to my feet again. "So that's what it feels like to be a dog.  
"Class dismissed!" Professor Rutledge said. "And congratulations to Miss Call for being the only one to transfigure someone else into a dog.  
"Good job, Kay," I said, putting my arm around her to us as a light support until the rest of the strength in my legs came back. We had a free period until 11:45. The four of us chatted merrily all the way up to Gryffindor Tower. I described the feeling of being a dog to my friends.  
"Phoenix," Marcie said when we reached the portrait of the Fat Lady. She opened up, and I finally pulled my arm away from Kaylie, my legs working properly again, to climb through the portrait hole into the common room.  
"I don't know about you two,' Kaylie said, indicating me and Marcie. "But I'm getting started on that Herbology essay. I rolled my eyes.  
"Kaylie, it's the first day back."  
"Better to finish it now, when I have all the time I need, then to have to finish it later when I might not have time. Come work on it with me. Besides, if we finish it now, we'll have more time to spend together later."  
"Fair enough," I said, sighing dramatically. I dug a roll of parchment out of my bag, a quill (unbent), and a pot of ink. Then I pulled up a chair and sat next to her. Together we worked through the essay, paragraph by paragraph. Marcie seemed slightly annoyed that we had left her to do the work on her own.  
"I'll help you," Travis offered.  
"Yeah, you're going to be useful, seeing as you didn't take the subject last year either."Marcie replied sarcastically.  
Forty-five minutes later, the three of us had finished our essays, and were looking for something to do. I suggested Kaylie try the Averte Canem spell on me again.  
"How will I change you back?" She asked.  
"What spell did he use?"  
"Redire Normalis, but what if it takes me longer then fifteen minutes to get the spell right? I think it's safer to just wait until the next transfiguration class, so that Professor Rutledge can change you back if we need him to.'  
"Okay," I said. "If you want to play it the safe way." Kaylie rolled her eyes at me. But instead, we spent the rest of the period flying random objects across the room, to the annoyance of the people around us. I apologized hastily as a flying bottle of ink hit a fifth year girl in the head, and it broke, spilling the scarlet contents all over her. The girl glared at me while her friend tried to clean up the ink with her wand.  
When the fifteen minutes was over, I reluctantly grabbed my bag, and followed my friends to Defense Against the Dark Arts. By dinner, we had been assigned another essay from the potions mater, Professor Kilnger.  
Quite surprising me however, when we got back to the common room, the potion's essay was not the first thing Kaylie wanted to do. (Although she did point out how grateful we should be that we finished the Herbology essay so that we didn't have that hanging over our head too.) She wanted to take a walk with me on the grounds. I immediately agreed, and allowed her to take me outside.  
"I wanted to practice the Transfiguration spell again," Kaylie confessed, when we had gone behind the green houses, and I had asked her what was up.  
"You don't know the theory to change me back though," I said.  
"I know, but I think it's similar to the theory to change you in the first place, and like Rutledge said, it's easier when the person or thing's mind is blank. I'm guessing your mind will be a lot emptier as a dog." I couldn't argue with that, so I let her try it. It took her only five or six tries this time non verbally to make me a dog. Now it was the moment of truth. I sat in the grass wagging my tail unconcernedly.  
"Redire Normalis!" Kaylie said. She tried nonverbal, she muttered it under her breath and she tried saying it normally. It took her several tries, but she finally managed to change me fully into a human again. We moved over to the lake, as we waited for the side effects to wear off. Kaylie lay her head on my shoulder, and we both stared at the glassy surface of the lake. I was starting to get dark by the time we went back inside. Kaylie wanted to stay up a little longer to start on her potions essay, but I wanted to go to bed. I didn't like being behind Kaylie in homework, but being a dog was extremely tiring. I climbed the stairs to the boys dormitory, and dropped almost immediately to sleep.


End file.
